Customer relationship management (“CRM”) software has become a popular tool for tracking and managing company activities, and for tracking and managing business opportunities with customers. Some CRM platforms on the market today include databases, servers, and/or other devices configured to organize, track, synchronize, and automate various business activities such as marketing efforts, contact management, sales force information and management, customer service, and the like.
CRM platforms are passive with regard to providing data to users. Thus, users of CRM systems typically must have a clear understanding of the types of data stored and managed by the CRM systems, as well as a clear understanding of how the data is organized, in order to make use of the data. As such, many CRM systems provide the stored and/or managed data only in response to carefully tailored requests or queries, and therefore only at the request of a trained programmer, operator, or other business entity, and/or upon receiving a query or request generated by tailored devices and/or software.
As such, many users of CRM systems are unable to obtain information desired or needed when the information would be of the most value without separately accessing a CRM system. Thus, while CRM systems may be effective and valuable tools for sales, marketing, customer relations, and other business needs, these tools may be underutilized by businesses. The data stored or hosted by CRM systems may be more valuable to many businesses if the data was properly provided when the data is needed most.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.